The present invention relates to a paper money receiving/discharging apparatus for receiving and/or discharging a paper money therein/from, and a paper money conveyer apparatus for delivering or transferring the paper moneys therewith.
Conventionally, with a paper money receiving/discharging apparatus of a method, receiving paper moneys by winding them upon an outer surface of a wheel together with a tape, while discharging the paper moneys into an outside of a mechanism, which are received on the outer periphery surface of the wheel, by rewinding the tape back to the wheel, has an advantage that the mechanism thereof can be obtained with the simple structure, thereby being small in sizes and low in the cost. For example, in a patent document 1 mentioned below is disclosed a mechanism, in which a paper money guiding means is added to the structure for winding a central one-piece of tape around a wheel and a reel, thereby enabling high-speed processing of mixture of the paper moneys, being different in the sizes thereof, in particular, on the short side thereof. In the mechanism shown in this patent document 1 mentioned below, the delivery of the paper money, which is conveyed from an outside of the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus, is so conducted that the speed or velocity is increased a little bit at a receiving side thereof, as far as possible. Namely, the control of tape velocity of the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus is conducted in a such manner that: i.e., a rotating velocity of the wheel shaft is decelerated accompanying an enlargement of the wheel-winding radius or diameter, so that the tape velocity obtained through rotational driving of a wheel shaft is slightly increased than that of the convey speed within an outside of the mechanism, when receiving the paper money into the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus, or it is increased accompanying the reduction of the wheel-winding radius when discharging the paper money therefrom, and the tape velocity is slightly decelerated than the convey velocity on an outside covey passage when discharging the paper money from the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus, thereby obtaining a stability in performance of the delivery thereof.
The patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-123219 (JP-A 123219 (2000)), in particular, pages 4-5, and FIG. 1 thereof.
Thus, when delivering a piece of paper or the like, such as, the paper money, for example, from the necessity of protecting it from being buckled or jammed, ordinarily, such the control is made, that the velocity is increased at the receiving side a little bit, so as to avoid the so-called decelerated-delivery, even if delivering it at the same velocity. In the conventional art mentioned above, the control is made so that the accelerated-delivery can be obtained.
On a while, the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus of the winding method has a tendency that the diameter of the wheel winding is enlarged due to receipt of the paper moneys therein. For this reason, the larger the number of pieces of the paper moneys received therein, the wider the enlargement of width between the initial wheel diameter and the maximum winding diameter, thereby bringing the mechanism to be large in the sizes thereof. Also, for obtaining the receiving and discharging of the paper moneys, ordinarily, corresponding to change of the wheel-winding diameter, there is a necessity of providing a guide means for guiding the paper moneys, following to a convey angle defined between an outside portion of the mechanism and an outer periphery surface of the wheel changing, due to change of the wheel-winding diameter. Further, because of necessity of taking into the consideration, in particular, a space for receiving the enlargement in the wheel-winding diameter due to the receipt of paper moneys therein, it is impossible to provide such a fixed guide for paper moneys, and/or a conveyer roller, etc., in that space. For this reason, if the wheel diameter is large and the enlargement in width is also large on the wheel-winding diameter due to receipt of paper moneys therein, it is impossible to maintain a necessary holding force for conveyance, in particular, for a length greater than that of the paper money to be handled with, since-the conveyer roller providing the conveyer force on the paper money goes away from the holding point by the means of the tape on the wheel, in the distance therebetween.
From the fact mentioned in the above, the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus of the winding method has a limit in width of the wheel-winding diameter, which can be enlarged or expanded due to the receipt of paper moneys therein.
And, as was mentioned above, it is also necessary to make such the control, that the velocity is slightly increased at the receiving side of the paper money, in the delivery of the paper money conveyed therein, as far as possible.
Accordingly, there is the limit in the maximum wheel-winding diameter, and as a means for enlarging the receiving capacity of paper moneys therein, there can be considered a method, in which the paper moneys are received therein while narrowing the distances between them, so as to suppress the enlargement of the outer periphery surface of the wheel, however it is necessary to receive the paper money with decelerating the velocity thereof between an outside of the apparatus and the present apparatus, and also there is a provability of occurring the buckling, folding, etc., on the paper moneys during the delivery therebetween. Further, due to the difference in the velocity, a front end or tip portion of the following paper money hits on a rear end of the paper money, which was already received on the outer periphery surface of the wheel, thereby causing a drawback that the paper money is damaged.
For dissolving the drawbacks mentioned above, according to the present invention, there is to provide a paper money receiving/discharging apparatus, comprising: a reel for winding/rewinding a tape therearound; a wheel for winding/rewinding a paper money together with said tape therearound, while bringing a direction of winding/rewinding into a direction of a short side of the paper money; a holding conveyer means for holding the paper money conveyed from an outside of said paper money receiving/discharging apparatus, so as to send the paper money in a direction of said wheel; and an assist roller, being provided on a paper money conveyer passage between said holding conveyer means and said wheel, abutting on said tape, to be rotatable following thereto, and for sending the paper money in a direction of being wound around said wheel while holding the paper money together with said tape, wherein said tape is wound around the wheel at a velocity being lower that a convey velocity of the paper money by said holding conveyer means.
Also, for dissolving the drawbacks mentioned above, according to the present invention, there is provided a paper money receiving/discharging apparatus, comprising: a reel for winding/rewinding a tape therearound; a first roller rotating with abutting on the tape being wound/rewound on said reel; and a wheel for winding/rewinding a paper money, which is conveyed from an outside of the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus aligning in a direction of a short side thereof, together with the tape changed in a direction thereof by said first roller, whereby the paper money conveyed from the outside of the apparatus is received, by winding it together with the tape on an outer periphery surface of the wheel, while being held between said tape and said wheel through rotational driving of a shaft of said wheel, and the paper money is discharged into the outside of the apparatus through drive in reverse direction of the shaft of the wheel and rewinding drive of the tape to the wheel, further comprising:
a second roller, abutting on the tape, which is changed in a direction thereof by said first roller and wound around the wheel, between said first roller and said wheel, and thereby rotating following said tape;
a driving roller provided in a direction of said first roller from said second roller, to be driven thereby; and
a following roller, abutting on said driving roller, and thereby rotating following said driving roller, wherein
the paper money conveyed from the outside of the apparatus is held between said driving roller and said following roller, to be conveyed to a abutting surface between said second roller and said tape,
said tape is made of a material of low friction coefficient, so that holding force by means of said second roller and said tape is equal to or lower than that between said driving roller and said following roller,
the paper moneys conveyed from the outside of the apparatus are shifted in a distance therebetween at a ratio, between a convey velocity by rotational drive of said driving roller and said following roller for sending the paper money to the abutting surface between said second roller and said tape, and a convey velocity of said tape due to the rotational drive of the shaft of said wheel, and
the paper money is received by being wound on the wheel while being held between the outer periphery surface of the wheel and the tape.
According to the structure mentioned above, it is possible to provide the paper money receiving/discharging apparatus, being enlarged in a receiving capacity of the paper moneys therein.
Further, according to the present invention, there is also provided a paper money coverer apparatus, comprising therein a plurality of holding conveyer means for holding and conveying the paper moneys, thereby conveying paper moneys by delivering the paper moneys between them, further comprising: a holding means, being provided between the holding conveyer means provided in an upstream side and the holding conveyer means provided in a downstream side, and having a friction coefficient being lower than that of said holding conveyer means.
With the structure mentioned above, it is possible to provide the paper money conveyer apparatus, enabling the decelerated/accelerated delivery, with preventing the paper money from the buckling and folding thereof.